Folklore
by Dupin
Summary: Things are about to get a lot better around here." Olaf claimed. This was as fictional as anything he could imagine...and not just for the Baudelaires.


Folklore, an ASOUE fanfiction by George 

****

_AUTHORS NOTE:I had three ideas for a fanfiction, and I asked three members of 667(dark avenue) to choose which one THEY would like to see most. They all picked this one, Folklore, and so I decided to write this. There are two parts to this: THAT IS IT Just so you know. Anything that seems pointless, such a visit to a shoe caravan is written, so it ties in with what it says in TCC, so I get it just right.. PG for swearing and violence. Don't flame me because of parts of the storyline…if you think HOW I wrote it was bad, then go ahead. __J___

FOLKLORE 

PART I

_The room was silent, except for the sounds of eating and munching from the rest of the troupe, as they continued to crowd around the table, unaware of what the silence was about._

_  "Oh," Madam Lulu said, in almost a whisper," You did not tell me, my Olaf, that Esme was girlfriend of you, Olaf. Perhaps Madam Lulu will not let you and the troupe stay at the carnival of mine."_

"What did she mean?" Esme asked. Olaf turned around to her. The couple were walking along, in the swift and breezy dark on the way to the guest caravan, located at the back of the carnival, in the peace and quiet behind all the weary attractions. Olaf turned round, and looked down from his immense height at his girlfriend.

"Who?" he asked, plaintively. Esme gave a bitter sigh, and folded her arms in the cold darkness of the night.

"You know who," she said," Madam Lulu…what was her grudge about us being together?" Olaf first gave a small glare at her-but Esme did notice it much, as Olaf's face turned into a small, fake, chuckle.

"Oh…she's had a huge crush on me since we first came." Olaf placed an arm around Esme. 

"And that's it?" she asked hopefully. Olaf gave her a smile.

"Yes."

"You promise?" They were looking in each other's eyes now, deep into each other's soul. If he said it now, he meant it. There was no way he could look this truthfully into her, and tell her a lie.

"I promise Esme," he said, and the leant forward, and Esme let him embrace her in his warm arms. The guest caravan was now in sight, and Esme looked forward to being in the warm bed-although it was not highly comfortable, as you could except at such a…cheapskate carnival. The couple arrived at the door, and Olaf turned to Esme, who pulled a set of keys from her handbag, and swiftly unlocked the door.

The evil duo entered the dark damp caravan. At one end were two sofas-almost crushed together to fit in, with a small television in the middle that only showed black and white viewings. Around the other end of the main room was a small alcove kind of thing, with all the necessary kitchen needs-a few small cupboards jammed full of dinner plates and cutlery, most having to be supplied by Olaf himself-then there was a tiny dishwasher that could fit a small amount of things in. There was a sink, and a microwave as opposed to a proper oven. The couple did not mind too much, except that Esme was little buggered that they had no hob, the most 'in' piece of kitchen equipment. Then, in the middle of the room, was a table, which was empty. Olaf and Esme had a small bag of luggage to keep them satisfied for the few days they would spend there-that was all they needed. 

Next to the table, behind at the wall were to doors-one to the bathroom, and one to the bedroom. Olaf shut the door, snatching the keys from Esme's hand and locking it, then walking towards his bag on the table, and dropping the keys there. Esme followed and the couple grabbed their bags, and headed further into the caravan, and into the bedroom, where they got changed, and then got into bed, forgetting to brush their teeth, considering all the snackings and unhealthy drinks they had feasted on at Madam Lulu's.

*******

As the night continued, Esme kept thinking about what Lulu had said. She wondered what this would evolve in-she couldn't imagine that the fortune-teller was particularly happy with her. Well…her fault-if she fancied Olaf, then try to get it off with him. She obviously wasn't brave enough-but Esme was. She turned around, and saw Olaf sprawled out on the bed, in a deep sleep. At this, she sat up, and pulled her legs from the bed. She'd go for a quick fag outside, and then come back. She was feeling a bit claustrophobic and sweaty…that would help her get to sleep. 

When Esme arrived in the main room, she saw through the kitchen window the immense darkness with it's scary tone, and guessed it was in the early hours of the morning. She whipped open her back, which she had left just outside the bedroom, and yanked out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Then, she walked around, and unlocked the door with the keys she had left on the table, A sudden wind showered in over her, and she looked out at the remains of the blue sky in the distance, creating a suspicious breeze over the rest of the carnival. She lit a cigarette and puffed into it, taking another step further out of the guest caravan. There-fresh air is all you needed.

She finished off the cigarette, then dropped it and stood on it. She took a deep breath, and then turned to walk back in. But when she arrived at the door, there was a suspicious sort of coughing sound. Something was out there, No, don't be silly. But if there's nothing out there, then what was that noise? Esme turned back, and peered around the area at the front of the caravan, then shrugged, and headed back towards the door, before she felt a hard pinch on her shoulder, and gave a small yelp, before she found herself spun around and stumbled down to the grass. Then, she saw the mysterious figure shut the door carefully, and it turned and approached her.

   "Who are you?" Esme cried in alarm.

   "Keep quiet," a distinctive American accent hissed, and then came right into view. Madam Lulu, "Please," she added, and gave a small laugh.

   "Lulu?" Esme asked," What the fuck are you doing?"

   "Teaching you, you cow, a lesson," Lulu snarled, and yanked Esme up.

   "A lesson?" What did I even do?" Esme asked.

    "Ha!" Lulu shrieked, yet in a quiet tone," Like you don't know."

   "I don't," Esme snapped back at her, and turned, heading for the door. Lulu grabbed a hold of her, and swung her back, so that they were looking right at each other.

   "Get away from Olaf," Madam Lulu whispered in a threatening voice," He's mine." Esme couldn't help but give a small laugh.

    "What are you on about?" she asked," Newsflash: I'm the one dating him. You're just the one there, with your little crushes!" Lulu gave a gasp.

   "Sure." She held out her hand, so that Esme could clearly see a little ring around on of her fingers," You call this just a crush."

Ouch.

Esme blinked. Was she seeing it right? Was that…was that a wedding ring around her finger? No…it couldn't be-Olaf was yours-he was YOUR boyfriend.

   "What?" she asked, stunned," You're…you're married?"

    "You bet," Lulu replied, an evil grin planted on her face," And now he's having an affair with you, you slapper."

"I didn't know."

   "Tough shit, honey." 

With that, Esme felt a powerful force again her face, and she was swung back. Lulu had slapped her with a great force. Esme clutched her cheek. She didn't want to look back at all these lies. But Olaf had looked her in the eye…he had promised. And he's already fucking married, huh? What a tosser. Finally, Esme turned her head round, a tear in her eye from shock and from the sharp stinging pain in her cheek.

   "You leave Olaf, bitch," Lulu snarled," Or I'll get rid of you. Hitch a ride…just leave my carnival-and Olaf-or else." Lulu reached around to her pocket, and pulled out a sharp knife," Or this…that's not what you want is it?" she asked. Esme let more tears run down her cheek.

   "What?" she asked.

    "You heard me," Lulu said," Leave Olaf-he's mind. And if you don't…then say bye-bye to not just Olaf. But life itself." Lulu turned.

    "You've heard the options," she said," Now it's your choice, please. Bye." Putting her accent back on, Lulu put the knife away, and walked out into the black and blue distance, leaving a scared Esme alone in the dark outside the caravan.

When the figure was invisible in the nights distance, Esme turned, and crowed down outside the guest caravan, and let all her tears out. Everything was too hard…everything was a lie. She had to tell Olaf…she would the next morning, but there was no way an ugly woman with a hidden accent run her out of Olaf's love.

Her eyes were dry with tears…her throat was hurting from hacking and sobbing. Esme finally pulled herself up, and headed slowly back to the door, wiping her tear-stained eyes once again. The darkness was still creepy and eerie, but Esme didn't give it a look, and shoved her body into the dark caravan, and shoved the door, not bothering to lock it. S he sloped along the room, to the other end, where she arrived in the bedroom, and bundled down it to bed, quiet and upset. She almost instantly fell asleep, and fell into dream-one of the places she enjoyed most in the horrible world she lived in.

******

Morning rose, shaking the blue sky away to the yellow and bright blue sky that appeared. The sky shone directly through the window of the caravan, in the kitchen area, giving the whole guest caravan a mysterious glow. Although getting to bed so early, Esme still got up early-she wanted to speak to Olaf before the workday started-and before he went to visit Madam Lulu. Olaf however, was not so organized, and had not even got out an alarm clock, so as the sun just began to rise, Esme decided to wake him, so he could still go to Madam Lulu, and not get angry. But she needed a talk with him first. She rubbed her hand against his chest, and lined her fingers through his stubbly chest hairs. He gave a slight groan.

  "Huh? Eh?" he mumbled.

    "Good morning, Olaf," Esme said in a sweet, welcoming manner," You'd better get up before the sun is completely risen, or-" her voice stuttered suddenly-" Madam Lulu won't be able to work her crystal ball." Olaf slowly sat up, and looked at the watch still around his wrist from the night before.

   "Fuck," he moaned, and pulled himself quickly out of bed, and looked around for trousers that he had left on the floor from the previous night. As he did, Esme got up from where she was next to him when she was waking him, and rushed up to his side.

   "Look, honey," she said," There's something I need to talk to you about." Olaf ignored her, and started putting on an old shirt.

   "Olaf? Sweetie?" she asked. He grabbed his trousers, and shoved his legs through them.

   "Olaf?" Esme asked again. Olaf turned to her.

   "I don't have time," he cried," I need to go find out about the Baudelaire parents-and then I need to go on an errand."

   "You never told me about this errand," Esme replied," What is it?"

   "You'll see," Olaf smirked suddenly," But mostly secret."

   "Fine then," Esme cried," But if I can just mention this one thing-" Olaf did up his shoes, then headed for the door.

    "Later…when I get back," he said.

    "It's about Madam Lulu!" Esme suddenly snapped, but by then, Olaf had left the room, leaving Esme alone and desperate." She gave a long sigh.

    "It won't be that long," she told herself, then turned to the clothes that she had been wearing the previous night, and started to get changed, After she had done so, she walked into the main room. Olaf was long gone, but Esme couldn't imagine where he had gone. Where is there to go in the hinterlands? The only place was the hinterlands-but that was a long and treacherous journey. Esme couldn't come up with a conclusion, so she decided to take a wonder around the carnival-do what people are meant to do on holiday.

  She entered the fresh air, turning and locking the door behind her, and then turned back and faced the back of the carnival, where the faint sound of music from the House Of Freaks was sounded, with the roaring of the crowd, as they laughed at the strange begins. Esme started walking the green hills outside the carnival. There was only a small part of grass in the miles and miles of the hinterlands-must have been why the carnival was started in this particular place. But why start a carnival in the hinterlands? You can't expect many guests. Esme arrived at the back of the caravans, and found a small gap between two, entering the carnival itself. As she expected, there weren't many people, only one or two. The others she could here, were watching the freaks: Collete, Kevin, Hugo, and those strange new freaks, Beverly and Elliot, and Chabo the Wolf Baby. Esme didn't think highly of them, all she could say is that she didn't know how_ they_ were going to have children.

She looked around, and noticed a small candyfloss stall at the other side. Once again, as she had expected, there was no queue, so she rushed over, in case one of the two other people got there first.

The stall was painted yellow, with the word 'candyfloss' in worn out pink paint at the bottom. There was a man with a large, curved moustache, and a strange smile waiting at there, ready for costumers, wearing a small apron, and a red and white striped hat. Esme reached her hand into her handbag, which was around her shoulder, ready to draw out money after she had asked for candyfloss.

   "Ah, Ms. Squalor," the man said, beaming.

    "How do you know my name?" Esme asked, grinning slightly. Like one of those old corny films…the ones that were great to curl up and watch on raining days. She hadn't been able to do that in ages…not with all the plotting and trying to kill the Baudelaires. She didn't really care-it's not something she missed much, but it was the whole 'normal life' thing that she wanted, that she missed.

    "Oh, you're getting known around here," the man replied," You and that Olaf always coming back with the troupe-you're Madame Lulu's top customers. Of course, she loves her Olaf." Esme gave a vile nod.

    "Yes, yes," she said, quickly brushing the topic away, slightly surprised all the workers knew about Lulu and Olaf's marriage. Maybe he didn't, maybe he just thought they were great friends. Esme left it away from her mind, and turned back," Anyway, I'll just have a medium sized candyfloss please." The man gave a large smile.

    "Coming up he said, grabbed a bag of sugar, and pouring some into the machine. He flicked a small switch and it started to whirr. Esme peered as the sugar started to form into candyfloss, and as the man got out a stick ready to get it on. Esme didn't look at the man, but in the corner of her eye saw him. She didn't really want to look at him-he was …creepy. Finally, he stuck the stick where the candyfloss was being formed, and handed Esme the finished result.

   "That will be two dollars," he said, and Esme fished out the money, and paid, then went on her way. 

******

After Esme had wondered around more attractions, she heard the crowd get louder, and turned to see them all leaving the large tent where the freak show was held. Lucafont took the end, looking rather pleased with himself, like he had done something very noble. Finally, Esme though, someone to chat to, except for all the freaky staff…just put them in the House Of Freaks to just talk. 

   "Hey Lucafont!" she cried, holding a hand up to catch his attention. She saw Lucafont turn his head, and he smiled, holding up his hook.

   "Hey Esme," he replied. Esme caught up with him.

   "I take it your in charge of the freaks whilst Olaf is on his errand," Esme said to him, as they started walking together.

 "You bet," Lucafont replied, revealing his left hook, which had a large noodle entwined with it.

   "And what is that?" Esme asked, with a snort and a chuckle.

   "Tagliatelle Grande," Lucafont replied with a small laugh," I get to whack them around the face if those stupid freaks don't do as I say." Esme laughed out loud.

    "That's great!" she cried," Have you actually hit anyone yet?"

    "Not yet," Lucafont said," They're all too well-mannered…like those damn Baudelaires."

    "I guess so," Esme replied, pondering the idea," So why did they put you in charge? Couldn't Madam Lulu move her fat arse?"

   "No, no," Lucafont corrected," Lulu's gone with Olaf-for the errand. He's giving her a surprise."

    "He's what?" Esme asked with a snarl," Bitch." Lucafont raised an eyebrow.

     "What's your grudge against her?" he asked," She's nice."

    "Oh, don't' worry," Esme replied," What did Olaf find out this morning."" Lucafont rubbed his hooks together, smearing sauce on both of them from the noodle.

    "I can't believe I haven't told you yet!" he cried," You'll never guess what?"

   "What is it?" Esme asked, not in a highly interested voice, yet not in a bored, uninterested tone.

   "One of the Baudelaire parents is alive!" Lucafont cried. Esme gave a small gasp.

    "So the Baudelaire's were right!" she asked.

   "Yeah," Lucafont replied," We're heading out for the Mortmain Mountains in a few days."

    "Great!" Esme cried. She suddenly started thinking about what Lulu had said.

_""You leave Olaf, bitch or I'll get rid of you. Hitch a ride…just leave my carnival-and Olaf-or else."_

Esme shook the thought away. Think later…now you have the Baudelaire case to think about. She looked up again to Lucafont.

   "So…how big was the crowd?" she asked. 

As Lucafont was about to reply, there was a roaring noise. Esme knew it well as the sound of Olaf's car-he was returning-with Madam Lulu next to him. She scowled, but then noticed a louder sound…a huge roaring. The roaring of beasts-lions. Esme almost shouted out loud, but kept her fear inside her, as she heard the roaring again and again. Did she dare turn and see what Olaf had done in his errand. Esme brought her head around, and saw Olaf's familiar automobile, but attached the car was a small cage on wheels-jammed full of desperate, roaring lions. Esme felt weak, like she was about to faint, but she kept a hold of herself. She took a glimpse at the lions-their staring eyes, their gnashing teeth. What had Olaf come up with now? As the guests started forming a large crowd around the automobile, only several people daring to step close to the lions. Olaf shoved open the door of the automobile, and Madam Lulu hopped out from the other end. Esme looked at her cheery. Bitch…for a second she felt happy for her-finally the run down fortune-teller got what she wanted. But then she remembered the night before-the knife, the threats, the person Lulu really was.

          "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said," boys and girls, freaks and normal people, Caligari Carnival is proud to announce the new arrival of the fierce lions, who will be used in a new attraction."

 The crowed began to roar and chatter as Olaf continued with his speech, Madam Lulu standing in pride beside him. Esme could not here much, until the crowd quietened down, and Olaf revealed the new attraction. As he said it, Lucafont gave a small yelp of happiness, as if he was told he would surgically been given real hands, and rushed off further into the crowd, forgetting Esme was even by him. Esme gave a bitter sigh, as she watched the crowd obey and adore Olaf. That was not the problem-Madam Lulu was, as she obeyed and adored Olaf with them. His wife, huh? Bored of the shouts and claps of the crowd, Esme turned around, and saw a caravan selling shoes.

   "Beats that," she said, and turned towards the caravan, where a woman looked glumly through a closed window. Esme rushed up to the closed translucent door, and knocked on it several times, before she noticed the woman coming round, and opening it.

   "Come in," she said, and Esme walked up the two steps, and into the caravan. It was a lot smaller then the guest caravan that she and Olaf were staying in. However, the lay out of it was almost identical, but everything was shoved together more. On one of the sofas there were a load of open shoeboxes, holding a variety of shoes. Esme cooed at them, and peered around at them, whilst the woman continued looking out the window. Esme noticed this, and confronted her.

   "What's so great about the outside then?" she gave with a chuckle.

   "It's just that man…Olaf," the woman said," Whenever he comes, everyone's just all over him-they don't care about the rest of the attractions." Esme pouted.

   "I've never noticed that," she admitted," And I'm always with him when he comes."

   "Suit yourself," the woman said, and turned around to face Esme, "So, you buying anything?" Esme was about to reply, when outside, there was a distinctive moment when the crowd quietened down. Both Esme and the woman turned around to see the crowd; Madam Lulu was now at the head of the crowd, making a small speech about Olaf-her husband.

    "He is brilliant for thinking of the lion show, please," she was saying," He is a brave man for hitting lions with whip, please. And he is generous man for giving lions to Lulu."

He what? Esme quickly headed for the door, and brought herself out from the door, and onto the stairs.

   "He gave those lions to you?" she asked, and everyone turned to her," They were presents?" Creating her brave figure, she headed through the crowd, towards the embarrassed couple, and flicked her fingers along the bars of the cage, before arriving at Olaf and Lulu, who were both looking at her, blushing. Lulu's face turned to a sinister glare, behind Olaf. Esme knew what she was thinking. She was wondering why she was still hanging around the carnival-why the threats had not been enough. This made Esme wonder-why hadn't the threats been enough. Shows how much she loved Olaf-and she was not going to give her up now.

   "So you gave Madam Lulu some lions," she continued, glaring back at the fortune teller," What did you get me?" A look of regret and embarrassment crossed Olaf's face.

    "Nothing," he confessed," But you can share my whip, if you'd like." Olaf stepped forward, and began explaining the whole fortune telling experience, Madam Lulu piping in about why she got the lions, "please". Esme felt like whacking them both, but she kept collected, and soon, they were all rambling on: Madam Lulu, Olaf, the freaks, Esme piping in a bit, and the same with the audience. Esme was too angry to keep quiet in all this, as the married couple flirted and flirted with each other, but as the conversation came towards and end, and the idea of digging a pit came up, Esme had had enough, and decided on the opportune moment to take Olaf away. Olaf then concluded, and the whole troupe turned to the tool shed, until Esme Squalor stood up to them, with her thin voice, and piercing eyes.

     "I'm not going to dig a pit," She boldly announced," I need to talk to Olaf-alone." Everyone turned back as she talked, and then looked around at Olaf, turning their heads like a tumble dryer.

   "Oh, all right," Olaf realized, remembering the brief chat earlier that morning," But let's do it in the guest caravan, where we won't be disturbed." Esme gave a distinctive nod, and they both headed in one direction, towards the guest caravan in the distance-whilst the troupe walked towards the tool shed for shovels, and the guests either walked towards the car park, or stayed around to tell people about the new attraction, or look at other forms of entertainment there were around the carnival. The walk past other caravans to the guest caravan at the back was a short and quiet one-Esme and Olaf didn't talk at all, and only looked at each other once or twice, with emotionless gazes. Not to give anything away until you're in-in privacy.

   As they arrived at the door, Esme unlocked it, and they both piled in, Olaf shutting the door behind him. They turned to face each other, Esme pulling out a chair from the table to sit on it, and Olaf remaining standing, walking around the room slowly.

    "And what is this about?" he asked suddenly. Esme sighed.

    "It's about Madam Lulu," she replied.

    "Oh…can't this wait? We're about to dig the lion pit."

    "Big wow," Esme mused sarcastically, lighting a cigarette.

     "Don't go all bratty," Olaf replied, with a glare," Besides…what is there about Madam Lulu to know?" He stared at Esme's expression as she stared ahead, away from him, and gave a small chuckle.

    "You're jealous, aren't you?" he asked," Because I gave Lulu lions." Esme didn't reply, and Olaf laughed a bit more," You're jealous of Lulu? Haha…don't you realize what's going on, Esme? I'm giving her these lions so she can tell us more."

    "She pretty much does it for free," Esme snapped.

    "Whatever Esme," Olaf replied," Stop being paranoid-there's nothing going on with me and Lulu-"

    "Nothing going on?" Esme snarled, standing up from the chair, and shoving it back with her heels," You call being fucking married nothing?"

Oh dear. Esme hadn't really meant to let it out like that in a screaming way, a comeback for something he had said. She had meant to ask him it slowly-and see what was going on. There was a strange awkward silence after Esme said it. Olaf was staring right at her, but she was staring down at the floor-away from Olaf-and away from his staring eyes. 

    "What?" he asked, expressionless. Esme finally plucked up enough courage to look at him. His face was so…plain. His eyes just deep and swaying at her, although they were not actually moving. His lips, dry, straight and closed awaited at the bottom of his nose. His whole face was still and patient, waiting for her reply.

    "Give up living this lie," Esme replied, stern," I knew what you've been up to-with Madam Lulu."

    "Wh-" Olaf began, but then closed his mouth, and licked his lips to wet them. He realized there was no point in lying anymore-Esme knew all of it now-it was time to be honest. But that never works," How?" he asked.

   "You "lawful wife" told me," Esme replied, "Last night."

    "When?" Olaf slowly took a step forward.

    "When you were sleeping…I couldn't get to sleep, so I went outside to have a quick fag," Esme said.

    "And?"

   "I'm getting there," Esme snapped quietly," I finished, and turned, but…I dunno, she grabbed be and threw me back."

   "She did that. Lulu?" Olaf asked.

    "No…The Queen of England," Esme snarled," Of course it was Lulu…then she started threatening me…and showed me her wedding ring."

   "Threatening?" Olaf questioned," What was she saying?"

   "Leave you…leave the carnival-she had a knife, Olaf…she was ready to kill. All because you bug-all 'forgot' to mention to me that you were already married." Esme answered, and then stared right into his dark eyes," Why didn't you tell me Olaf?"

    "It slipped my mind," Olaf replied in a hushed reply.

    "How does that slip your mind, Olaf?" Esme demanded," How could you forget to tell me that you were already married, huh? Anyway…she's threatening to kill me if I don't leave…and never return. What am I meant to do here, Olaf? This is all your fault-YOU clear it up, YOU tell me what to do-NOW!"

   "Leave." Olaf replied," Go…leave the hinterlands."

   "What?" Esme cried.

    "Sorry Esme," Olaf replied.

    "Sorry?" Esme cried," Don't be sorry…we can leave together…leave Lulu."

    "But how can I?" Olaf asked," When my wife is pregnant." 

At that moment, Esme felt like the world was crashing around her. She felt like fainting-like dying-like starting a new life. Lulu was pregnant…pregnant…pregnant…fuck her.

   "When? How?" Esme asked," When? We've only been here for a day? You haven't had the chance!"

   "Haven't we?" he asked," Or were you the only one to see her last night?" Esme gasped, she could imagine her in cartoon form, with her jaw touching the ground.

   "Fuck you!" she suddenly cried," How could you Olaf? You're making this whole 'perfect family' behind my back! What about me? I'm here too, Olaf…I'm your girlfriend, and you depend on me way more then that…that tramp!"

    "Don't talk about Lulu like that?" Olaf snarled.

    "That's the nicest thing I HAVE to say!" Esme hissed back," I'm shocked that you would do this to me Olaf! I can't believe you!"

   "Just leave Esme!" Olaf cried," Get out of my life!"

   "I'd be happy to now!" Esme shouted at him.

    "Go then, you stuck-up hoe!" Olaf cried," I don't need a walking Barbie for my girlfriend…you fucking slapper!"

 In just a second, Esme's hand formed into a fist, and lunged it at Olaf's jaw There was a loud click, and Olaf stumbled back, and balanced on the wall by the door. Esme brought her arm back, in shock. She had just punched Olaf…she had just whacked him around the jaw. She didn't know what to do: cheer in delight, and watch him in pain. Or would she go up and comfort him, and make sure he was okay.

Wait…why was she even thinking that? He was the one was married behind her back-and got his secret wife pregnant, she didn't want to comfort him, she wanted to kill him. So, thinking, she just stood there, until the deadly figure of Olaf pulled himself up, and lunged at Esme whacking and kicking at her. She fell to ground, screaming in pain, but he didn't take that as any reason to stop, and continued to attack her. He shoved his fist in her eye, dug his dirty nails into her leg, kicked her back, and she was jusy lying there, on the floor, now suffering in silence, until Olaf stopped minutes later, and turned around to the door.

   "I'll give you half an hour to get ready to leave, Esme," he said, clutching his jaw, and left the room.

Esme managed to pull herself up by the balance of the sofa, and studied herself to see how bad the damage really was. She looked down, and saw a few beads of blood dripping towards her ankles.

_The pain as he dug his disgusting nails down into her legs, and yanked them through he skin, letting blood drip through. Tears burst through Esme's eyes as she lay in agony, and cried out once more._

She wiped it with the sleeve of her pinstripe shirt, and then looked around at her other leg. It seemed fine. She saw blood on the other sleeve of her shirt. It seemed all right. Finally, she pulled herself up, walking with the balance of the sofa. At the wall between the two doors, there was a mirror hanging from a small nail and moving from the sofa to the small table, Esme made her way to it. As she arrived, she stared at herself, and saw how badly Olaf had beat her up. The area between her left eye and nose was red and swollen, and there was a small yellow and purple bruise forming around her right eye. Her lip was split in several places, and her cheek had a huge puddle of blood on it. Esme then collapsed on the floor, and burst into a mass of tears.

Everyone hated her…why was there point in carrying on. Where was she to go when she left Caligari Carnival?  What was there to do? She didn't care…there was nothing. There was nothing more in life to do for herself…this is where it had to end. The End?  Life could not end by an author writing the finishing sentence-you had to write it yourself, and create the end. Esme picked herself, and pulled herself past the table, and towards the kitchen area. She glanced at the bread table, and then at the knife rack…that knife had never seemed so appealing. She reached around for it, and then clutched it in her hands, the finger wrapped tightly around it. She looked at her reflection. This is the last moment…she thought, and held the knife towards her. Bye world…bye…

She lowered the knife slightly, and then held it up the wood of the nearest cupboard. She shoved the knife in, and moved it around, so she was writing two letters: OLAF'S FAULT. Then, she held the knife higher, towards her neck, and took a last breath.

As the breath sounded, there was a knock at the door, catching Esme's attention, and it swung open. No…go Olaf…leave me alone. As she stared at the figure that entered, she realized that it was in fact Lucafont.

   "Esme, I rented Kill Bill from the film cara-" Lucafont began, then turned and saw Esme with a knife to her neck, and gasped, almost falling back in shock," Esme? Fucking hell…what are you doing?" Esme let a tear drop, as Lucafont rushed towards her.

   "Stop," she cried in sobs," Or I'll kill myself." Lucafont froze on the spot.

   "Esme…Esme, what is this about?" he asked," Please…lower the knife." Esme shook her head, almost catching the skin on the tip of the metal knife.

     "Olaf…he's married with Lulu…she's pregnant…with him," Esme whined between sobs," There's no point in living any more, Lucafont…there's just no point."

   "Yes there is, Esme," Lucafont said," Olaf is just one person, Esme, he's just one person-"

   "One person who beat me up," Esme sobbed," The pain…it's not worth it anymore, Lucafont."

   "Yes it is…" Lucafont insisted," Put down the knife…just because Olaf doesn't love you, doesn't mean you're alone!"

   "Oh what?" Esme cried," What am I meant to do? I'm being run out of my life…I have to leave now…or they'll kill me, Lucafont."

   "Don't leave, Esme," Lucafont cried," Look at life in a good way…you're healthy, you're loved-"

   "Loved?!" Esme cried," I'm not loved…I'm hated…please Lucafont…just go, I don't want you to-" But before she knew it, Lucafont was right up to her, shoving the knife back, and shoving his lips on hers. In surprise, Esme dropped the knife, and it landed with a clatter, before she found her arms around Lucafont.

Life was worth it…it was worth every minute-and Olaf couldn't stop that even with his tart of a girlfriend.

******

**FINÉ OF PART I **


End file.
